


They Sent Us Hope

by memoryofyou



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryofyou/pseuds/memoryofyou
Summary: A collection of various Star Wars-related fics and drabbles, mostly one-offs from tumblr.





	1. Salt (Cassian x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request: i saw this prompt list and there was one that said "i put salt in your coffee while you were in the bathroom and you drank it all without a second thought and that was so hardcore wanna go out sometime" and it was so funny i had to request it for cassian:))))

You had known Cassian for a few months now, having joined the rebellion after being recruited by Mon Mothma after your parents were killed by stormtroopers on your home world. You had been introduced to the intelligence officer after he had been injured on a mission and you had been assigned as his medic. Despite Cassian’s cold exterior, the two of you had struck up a casual friendship, greeting each other in the halls and occasionally sharing a table in the mess hall when your schedules overlapped. This morning’s breakfast was one of those meal times, and he set down his tray across from yours.

 

“Good morning, Y/N.” Cassian greeted, and you smiled back at him.

 

“Good morning Captain.” You replied.

 

“Or, I suppose, good evening for you. Are you still on the evening rotation?”

 

“Yep.” You replied with an exaggerated ‘pop’ at the end. You had been assigned to the dreaded graveyard shift for two weeks now, thanks to a shortage of available medical personnel. The rebellion never slept, which subsequently meant that you didn’t either. You could spot the dark circles under Cassian’s eyes, and you knew that they mirrored your own. 

 

“Captain Andor!” A voice called, and Cassian was immediately at attention. The officer caught his eye across the room and Cassian sighed.

 

“I will be right back.” Cassian said, leaving his breakfast behind to speak with the security officer. You watched their conversation when Cassian’s untouched cup of caf caught your eye. In your few interactions with Cassian, you’d discovered that he had quite the sense of humor, once you got to know him. While caf was the fuel on which the rebellion ran, you couldn’t resist grabbing the salt dispenser off of the table and pouring some into his cup, setting your own aside to give him once he realized what had happened to his own drink.

 

As Cassian returned to your table, you slipped your hand over your mouth to hide your smile as you tried to eat your breakfast as innocently as possible. He immediately went for the cup of caf, and you watched him out of the corner of your eye for the reaction you knew was coming. You were disappointed, however, when Cassian simply took a sip of the drink and set it back down, moving to pick at the food on his plate. Your gaze drifted to the salt dispenser, wondering if you had mistaken it for the sweetener. No, you were sure that it had been the salt…

 

As the two of you at breakfast, you and Cassian continued a casual conversation, the man drinking the salt-laden coffee the entire time. You watched him with increasing frustration, until you had both finished your breakfast and cleared the table. You followed Cassian out of the mess hall and into one of the many labyrinthine hallways that made up the rebel base. You glared at the back of his head as you walked, until finally you reached the point where you would be forced to part.

 

“There was salt in the caf!” You finally blurt out, and Cassian turned to look at you with an eyebrow raised, saying nothing. 

 

“There was  _ salt _ in the  _ caf _ ! And you...you didn’t even flinch!” You continued, throwing your hands up. 

 

“Yes.” Cassian finally said, which just made you groan with frustration.

 

“How are you this badass, Cassian Andor? It isn’t even fair!”

 

You watched as Cassian crossed his arms over his chest, and you stepped further into his space, pressing a finger into his chest.

 

“We’re going out tonight.” You say, looking up at him with a determined look in his eye. “I’ve decided.”

 

“Okay.” Cassian replied, smiling for the first time since your hallway encounter began. 

 

“I...really?” You asked, and Cassian chuckled. 

 

“Yes, just...no salt. I’ve had my daily limit.” Cassian replied, dropping a quick kiss to your forehead before turning on his heel and heading in the direction of the landing bay and leaving you standing in the middle of the hallway. 


	2. Hallelujah (Cassian x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request: Hey can I get a cassian andor x reader request? Where cas and the reader are good friends but the reader wants something more. She’s also insecure about herself and that she’s not good enough for him. She sings ‘hallejuah’ by Tori Kelly on pian

Y/N turned her head at the sound of a key in the lock, setting aside the notebook she had been writing in, jotting down random notes and ideas for future works. A moment later, her roommate and best friend stepped through the door, smiling at her as he removed his jacket and hung it on the nearby hook.

“Hello, Y/N.” Cassian greeted.

“Hey Cass.” Y/N replied. “How was your day?”

“Long.” Cassian replied, moving to join her on the couch. Once he was seated, Y/N swung her feet up and rested them in his lap, their usual arrangement. Y/N had known Cassian for years, their bond immediate. All of their friends and family knew, where one was the other was soon to follow. When Y/N had been forced to kick her last boyfriend out of the apartment two years ago, Cassian had moved in the next day to help her pay the bills. It had instantly felt like he had never not been there, and Y/N was grateful every day that they had each other to come home to. She retrieved her notebook from the coffee table and continued her work as Cassian scrolled through his phone, his free hand running idly up her leg on his lap.

“Jyn wants to know if we want to go to dinner.” Cassian spoke up after a few minutes, and Y/N nodded.

“Sure. The whole crew?”

“Most likely.” Cassian replied. After she and Cassian had met, Y/N had been adopted by his group of friends as one of their own. Now, Y/N counted Jyn, Bodhi, Baze, Chirrut, and Kaytoo as her closest friends.

A few hours later, Y/N found herself surrounded by her friends at their usual hangout, a small neighborhood cafe called _Yavin_. She was squeezed between Cassian and Jyn on one side of the booth, laughing as Jyn recounted a new story from her work as a parole officer.

“I’m going to get us refills.” Cassian said, grabbing her glass without even needing her to ask.

“So married.” Jyn sing-songed beside her, and Y/N elbowed her in the ribs hard enough for the other woman to groan.

“Don’t start.” Y/N warned, and Jyn rolled her eyes.

“I’ll stop when you two stop dancing around each other.”

“It’s not like that, Jyn.” Y/N argued. “Cassian only sees me as a friend.”

“The love you two have for each other shines around you.” Chirrut said, and Y/N watched as his husband, Baze, rolled his eyes.

“How would you know what’s glowing around them? You’re blind!” Baze argued, and Chirrut smiled.

“Just because I am blind, does not mean I cannot see.”

“I think that’s exactly what it means.” Bodhi replied, and the table erupted into laughter.

Out of the corner of her eye, Y/N watched as Cassian leaned across the bar, smiling at Leia, their usual bartender and waitress. Y/N tried to look away, but she felt her stomach twist at the sight of her best friend smiling at the beautiful young woman. The two conversed easily, Leia reaching over at one point and resting her hand over his.

“I, uh…I’m not feeling so well.” Y/N muttered quickly, pulling out a few bills to pay for her drinks and dropping them on the table. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Don’t go, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.” Jyn urged, but Y/N shook her head.

“I’m fine. I think I just need to go and lay down.”

“I’ll walk you home.” Bodhi replied, dropping his own cash before shrugging on his jacket.

“I’m fine, Bodhi, I…”

“Let’s go.” Bodhi cut her off, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her out of the cafe. Y/N sighed and let her friend lead her out of the cafe. Once they had made it off the block the cafe was on, heading in the direction of her apartment, Bodhi finally spoke up.

“You know he’s not interested in Leia, right?”

“What?” Y/N asked. “Who’s not interested in Leia?”

“Cassian.” Bodhi replied.

“It’s fine if he is.” Y/N replied, wrapping her arms around her body as they walked. “He can date who he wants.”

“He should be dating _you_.” Bodhi snapped.

“Bodhi, Cass and I are just friends.”

“You want to be more, though.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I see the way you look at him.” Bodhi replied, and Y/N stopped in her tracks outside her apartment building, turning to look at him. Suddenly, she could see the sadness in her friend’s eyes. “I wish that was how you….”

“Bodhi, I…” Y/N started, but stopped when Bodhi shook his head.

“It’s okay, Y/N. Truly. I am honored to be your friend.”

“I’m not worthy of you, Bodhi Rook.” Y/N replied, pulling the man into a hug. When she pulled away, Bodhi’s face was happy again.

“You are both my friends.” Bodhi said, placing both hands on Y/N’s shoulders. “I just want you to be with someone who deserves you.”

“I think it’s the other way around with Cass, Bodhi. I don’t deserve him.”

“That is the most untrue thing I have ever heard.” Bodhi replied, and Y/N felt tears burning her eyes, wondering how she was so lucky to ever have someone like Bodhi in her life.

“Thank you, Bodhi.” Y/N replied, pulling her friend into another hug.

By the time she had said her goodbyes to Bodhi, Y/N was emotionally exhausted. She collapsed on her bed, staring up at the ceiling  After letting herself wallow for a moment, she pushed herself off of the bed and began to remove her shoes and jacket. Looking up from the floor, she spotted her keyboard sitting in the corner. She walked over and retrieved the instrument, trying to remember the last time she had allowed herself time to play. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she began to gently played a simple melody, allowing herself to get back into the practice.

As she continued to play, she found the melodies morphing into one of her favorite songs. Letting herself disappear into the song, she began to sing along.

_“Well I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don’t really care for music, do you?”_

As she continued to sing, thoughts of Cassian came unbidden, specifically watching him with Leia earlier in the evening. She knew that it was inevitable that her best friend would find someone to date, but the thought of having to share him with anyone else was a painful one.

_“Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you”_

Y/N was so lost in the song that she didn’t hear the front door open, and didn’t remember that she had left her bedroom door open in her haste to collapse onto her bed. She continued to sing, her voice getting more emotional as the song went on and the thoughts of Cassian continued.

_“Baby I’ve been here before_

_I’ve seen this room and I’ve walked this floor (you know)_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_And I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah”_

As she let the melody fade out, she looked up to see Cassian standing in her doorway, watching her.

“Cass? What are you doing here?”

“Why did you leave?” Cassian asked, not answering her.

“I didn’t feel well.”

“You are lying.” Cassian pushed, and Y/N rolled her eyes as she moved off of the bed to put the piano back in the corner.

“Please Cass, just let it go.”

“No. Something is wrong.”

“God, Cass!” Y/N yelled, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. “Just leave me alone. Go hang out with Leia Organa!”

Silence fell over them and Y/N looked up to find Cassian staring at her.

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw your flirting with Leia at _Yavin_. She’s cute.” Y/N replied, trying to sound as casual as possible despite her racing heart.

“You think I was flirting with _Leia_?” Cassian asked, and Y/N didn’t miss the shock on his face.

“It’s okay, Cass. You should go out on a date with her.”

“I don’t want to go on a date with Leia Organa, Y/N. Also, I am fairly certain that her fiance, Han, doesn’t want me to go on a date with her either.”

“Oh.” Y/N said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she refused to look at Cassian. “Well, that doesn’t negate my point. You should still go find some pretty girl and ask her out.”

“I have a pretty girl I want to ask out, but she does not feel the same way about me.”

“What?” Y/N felt her stomach drop at the confirmation that there was someone Cassian had feelings for. “Well, she’s an idiot if she doesn’t realize how wonderful you are.”

“You think I’m wonderful?” Cassian asked with a smirk on his face, and Y/N felt a warmth spread through her despite the pain she was fighting against.

“Of course I do, Cass.”

“You’re amazing, Y/N.”

“I’m really not.” Y/N replied, shaking her head.

“Why do you always do that?” Cassian asked, moving toward Y/N.

“Do what?”

“Refuse to see how…how spectacular you are?”

“Cass…” Y/N began, pulling out of the close quarters Cassian put them in. Before she could step away, though, Cassian grabbed her arms gently, keeping her in place.

“Don’t do that, Y/N. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“I’m not.”

“You are, _querida_. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and you can’t even see it for yourself.”

“Cass, please let me go.” Y/N pleaded, feeling the burn of tears in her eyes.

“No.” Cassian responded, pulling her closer to him. “No, I won’t. Not until you understand how I feel about you.”

“How you…feel about me?” Y/N asked.

“I love you, Y/N. And I know you do not feel the same romantic feelings toward me, but…”

“I do!” Y/N responded, shocking herself with how vehemently the words left her mouth. “I do feel the same.” She added after a moment, feeling her body shake with nerves.

“You do? Truly?” Cassian asked, and Y/N felt herself smile as she looked up into his wide, hopeful eyes.

“I love you, Cassian.” Y/N replied.

“Oh, _mi amor_.” Cassian said, moving his hands from Y/N’s arms to her face, cupping her cheek gently. He rubbed his thumbs across her cheekbones, staring at her until she finally looked away. “You are so beautiful.” He added, and Y/N felt her face flush.

“Please just kiss me already.” Y/N said with a smile. Cassian returned the grin with his own, before obliging her request with a gentle kiss.


	3. We Always Get In Trouble (Luke & Leia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little drabble because Luke and Leia's relationship is woefully underdeveloped in canon IMO. So have some sassy Skywalker sibling fun.

“Down!” Luke yelled, grasping his sister’s shoulder and pushing her down behind a nearby boulder. They’d both traveled to the planet Porthyia, in search of a planet willing to cede land for the establishment of a colony for the remaining survivors of Alderaan. The mission to find a home for Leia’s people had become a passion project for the former princess since the defeat of the Emperor and the establishment of the New Galactic Republic. Unfortunately, what had also been waiting for them on Porthyia was a group of Empire Loyalists lying wait for the arrival of the infamous Leia Organa and her mysterious brother, the Jedi Knight. The roadside bomb had gone off a moment too soon, sending the speeder in front of them - the one containing the majority of Leia’s security team - into the air. Chaos had erupted after that, Luke grabbing Leia and pulling her through the narrow alleyways of the capital city. They’d had to make their way to the outskirts of town before they’d ecasped the range of the loyalist’s jammers.

“Threepio!” Luke yelled into his comm as he blocked a Loyalists’ blaster shot with his lightsaber. “Find our position and bring the ship here now! We have to get out of here!”

Luke felled another Loyalist, this one close enough that Leia could almost reach the fallen soldier’s blaster. Peeking out from behind the boulder, she called to the blaster to her using the Force. Once the weapon was in her hand, she leapt up beside Luke, shooting a Loyalist he hadn’t seen as they were about to attack her brother.

“What are you doing?” Luke asked, blocking another shot with his saber.

“Saving our skins, as usual.” Leia replied, turning her back against Luke’s so both of their sides were covered. “You know, just once it might be nice to have a calm, peaceful trip that didn’t end with us in a gunfight. We always get in trouble.”

“I think it’s in the Skywalker DNA.” Luke replied, smirking as he saw their transport on the horizon. “Or the midichlorians.” He laughed as he could sense his sister rolling her eyes, ever the pragmatist despite the development of her own Jedi abilities.

“Let’s just get out of here in one piece, and was can discuss the secrets of the universe some other time.”


	4. Here's a Glass of Whatever (Cassian x Reader)

“Here’s a glass of whatever.” Y/N said as she took a seat next to Cassian in the crowded bar. They had been sent by the Council on a mission to Ord Mantell, where they were to portray themselves as a husband-and-wife smuggling team in a bid to find out who had been hijacking supply freighters destined for Yavin IV. Cassian nodded stiffly at Y/N, refusing to make eye contact.

“You know,” Y/N said as she shuffled closer to Cassian, whose body grew rigid in response. “If we’re supposed to be married, you probably shouldn’t look like you hate me so much.”

“I don’t hate you.” Cassian replied, glancing at Y/N momentarily before returning to his scan of the bar.

“You don’t like me, either.” Y/N pointed out, taking a sip of her own cup of the drink the bartender had given her. It was orange, with a strangely earthy taste that was not altogether unpleasant once you got past the overpowering hint of dirt.

“You are reckless. You constantly put yourself and your teammates in danger.” Cassian snapped, and Y/N rolled her eyes in response.

“Are you still talking about Malastare? Andor, that was one time and you were barely injured.”

“It took me _two days_ to find all of the leeches, Y/N!”

“You know, a lot of people pay a good amount of credits for a Mandalorian Leech treatment.”

“You are insufferable.” Cassian growled, taking a deep gulp of his drink with a grimace.

“You really will love me once you get to know me.” Y/N replied, taking Cassian’s hand as she felt them being watched. “I promise.” Y/N added before turning Cassian’s face toward hers and pulling him into a kiss. Cassian froze in the moment, before instinct took over and he responded to the kiss, his hand leaving hers to cup her face. Y/N felt a thrill run through her body as Cassian deepened the kiss, losing herself in the moment before remembering what they were actually here for. Pulling away, she glanced around and found the Kobok they had been targeting all day watching them.

“Well, well.” Y/N said, pulling away from Cassian with a smirk. “You surprise me more and more, Andor. But, unfortunately, duty calls and I think we’ll have to put this on hold.” She gestured subtly at the Kobok, and Cassian went to stand. Y/N put an arm on his shoulder, pushing him back down in his seat.

“I’ve got this one.” Y/N said, winking at Cassian before standing up.

“Please don’t set anything on fire this time, Y/N.” Cassian said, and Y/N rolled her eyes once again as she walked away from Cassian and toward their mark.

“One time, Andor. I burn down a tiny little tower _one time_ , and you never let me live it down. I swear, you’re worse than Mothma.”


	5. Homecoming (Anakin x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Request: Anakin x reader request if that’s okay? Where you are an old friend from Tatootine and he comes back to the planet for a mission and sees you again?
> 
> A/N: This is set between Episodes II and III, maybe a year or so after Attack of the Clones. Also, I decided that the reader in this one is the mother of Luke’s future bff Biggs for reasons. I hope you enoy!

When you first see him, he’s just another stranger in the bustling marketplace. The first thing that draws your attention is his clothing. He’s clearly a Jedi, but the Jedi rarely make an appearance on a middle-of-nowhere planet like Tatooine. The last time you saw a Jedi was when Anakin Skywalker had flown away with one in a silver, shimmering starship. That was more than ten years ago now, the stories of the little genius Ani freed from bondage by a heroic knight and taken to learn the ways of the Force a legend in Mos Espa. As you study the Jedi, however, you find something familiar about him. His eyes, in particular, you’re sure you’ve seen before. As he approaches your stand, you struggle with placing him even more. Surely, if you’d met a Jedi before, you’d remember it.

“Luanga fruit?” the Jedi asks, and you are brought out of your daze as you look down to the small, orange fruit he’s holding. “I haven’t seen one of these in years.”

“They only grow here on Tatooine, Master Jedi.” You reply. “You have visited our planet before?”

“I was born here.” the Jedi replies distractedly, and suddenly you can place those eyes.

“Ani?” You ask, and the Jedi’s - Anakin’s - gaze is immediately on you. He studies you intently for a moment, before a smile breaks out across his face.

“Y/N?” He asks, and you nod.

“It’s good to see you, Ani. Are you here to visit your mother?” You had heard that Shmi had been freed from slavery a few years after Ani left, but hadn’t seen her since she had left Mos Espa soon after.

“I…no, I’m not.” Anakin replied, and you sensed it was something he did not want to discuss.

“Do you have a place to stay tonight?” You ask, trying to change the subject. “The storms have been terrible lately, especially at night.”

“I was going to find a room somewhere.” Anakin replied, and you shook your head.

“No, I won’t have it. I live in my parents’ old apartment. You can stay with me, I insist.”

“Alright, alright.” Anakin replied. “You’re just as stubborn as ever, Y/N. I have some business to finish but I’ll meet you there when I’m done.”

“Bye, Ani.” You replied, tossing him the luanga fruit he had previously been holding. “On the house.”

By the time you had closed up your stand and made the trek back to your apartment, Anakin was waiting for you by the door, leaning against the wall and trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

“You know,” You began, entering in the access code and opening the main entrance. “If you wanted to blend in, you probably should have ditched the robes.”

“This mission was…last minute, I was rerouted and didn’t have time to change.”

“So you’re here on official Jedi business, then?” You asked, and Anakin nodded.

“Who would have thought that that whip-smart little boy I used to chase through the streets would grow up to be an all-powerful Jedi Knight?”

“Not all-powerful.” Anakin argued as he watched you move around the kitchen preparing the evening meal. “I’ve barely moved past the Padawan stage.”

“Still, everyone here could see that you were meant for a bigger life beyond this desert planet.”

“Why didn’t you leave?” Anakin asked, and you shrugged.

“I was going to. I was all set to apply for the Republic Academy, but then my parents died and I had to pay off their debts to the Hutts. Once that was done, I already had a life here.”

“I’m sorry about your parents.” Anakin replied, and you smiled at him in response.

“Thank you.” You replied, pouring the soup you had quickly thrown together into two bowls. “Let’s eat outside, yeah?”

Giving one bowl to Anakin, you led the way out to the small terrace you shared with your neighbors. You could feel the storm on the horizon, but for now the stars shone brightly as you ate in companionable silence.

“Have you been to many of them?” You asked, staring up at the stars.

“A few.” Anakin replied. “There are so many, much more than we ever could have imagined as kids.”

“What is Coruscant like?”

“Busy, and cramped. Every square inch of the planet has a purpose, a place. And there are so many people. It’s loud.”

“Do you ever miss home?”

“No.” Anakin answered quickly. “This isn’t home anymore, anyway. Not for me.”

“I suppose not.” You replied quietly. “Still, I’m glad you came back, even if only for a night.” You reached across the space between them, laying your hand on his, gasping when your skin met cool metal. Anakin flinched and moved his hand away. “I’m sorry, Ani…” You whispered, and he shook his head.

“It’s alright.”

“What happened?”

“The war.” Anakin replied, and you nodded.

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow. My mission here is completed.”

“That’s good.” You replied, and stood up. “I have to open that stall early tomorrow. There is a spare bed in my old room that you’re welcome to.”

“Thank you, Y/N. You have been very kind to let me stay here.”

“You’re family, Ani, whether it takes another ten years to see you, or never again. This may not be your home anymore, but you’ll always have a home here.”

By the time you woke up the next morning, Anakin was long gone. It would be another three years before word finally reached Tatooine of the Jedi’s betrayals and the establishment of the Empire. As you put your son, Biggs, to bed one night soon after, your husband arrived with news from the Lars homestead of the death of Anakin Skywalker during one of the final battles. That night, sitting on the terrace and staring at the stars, you mourned your old friend, remembering the child he was and the brave man you had seen that he had become.


	6. Run Away With Me (Cassian x Reader)

You aren’t sure what, exactly, this mission entails - you rarely do, where his work is concerned - but you can tell that this one is bad.

That this one is dangerous.

You try to corner him before he and K2 leave in his U-Wing, to try to get some kind of idea of where he’s going and, more importantly, when he’s coming back. He pulls you into the relative privacy of the U-Wing while K2 makes final checks on the exterior. He presses you gently against the wall of the cabin, where you’re out of sight of the hustle and bustle of the landing pad.

“Don’t go.” You say, pulling on the blue jacket he’s wearing to drag him closer. You watch as Cassian brings his hands up to cradle your face, his thumbs dragging over your cheeks.

“You know I have to.” He finally says, sighing heavily before resting his forehead against yours. “I have to, Y/N.”

“No, you don’t.” You argue, feeling the burn of tears in your eyes. “We could leave, together.”

“Leave the rebellion?” Cassian asks, pulling away from you. You’re not surprised to see the shock written across his face. You’ve been just as dedicated to this fight as he has, ever since you’d joined up as a teenager. Fighting until the end of the line was never a question, for either of you. It was one of the things that had initially attracted you to Cassian. “You’re not serious, Y/N.”

“I am, Cassian. This doesn’t feel right, this mission. I’ve given enough to this fight, _we_ have given enough. Run away with me.” You plead, even though you already know Cassian’s answer.

When he doesn’t reply, you push him away, curling in on yourself. “I can’t lose you.” You whisper, staring at the ground with your arms crossed.

“You won’t, my sweetheart.” Cassian replies, rubbing his hands up and down your arms. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, I’m afraid.”

A harsh laugh escapes you at his joke, and you shake your head before wiping a stray tear away.

“You better come back, you hear me Cassian Andor?”

“I will always come back to you, Y/N Y/L/N.” Cassian replies, pulling you in for a brief kiss. “Always.”


	7. Walls (We Are Like Love Songs) (Rey x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Request: Well may I ask please for a Rey x Reader where the reader is real cold hearted and detached and Rey’s innocence but determination manages to conquer any walls the reader has? Rey is just too precious!

When Y/N heard that the _Millennium Falcon_ had returned to D’Qar - with Luke Skywalker in tow - after its mysterious mission, she barely gave it a moment’s thought. The drama of the Skywalker family had little effect on her work as a fighter pilot, and after so many years of serving in both the Republic fleet and later with the Resistance, all Y/N wanted to do was keep her head down and do her job.

She had just finished her post-battle checks after returning from her latest mission when she heard her commander, Poe Dameron, exclaim his surprise as his friend - Finn, she thought - appeared to welcome him. She knew that the dark-skinned man had been severely injured during the Battle at Starkiller Base, and Poe had been worried throughout his recovery. Turning away, she finished her checks and left for the mess hall.

She had fully planned on eating in solitude before going back to her quarters to unwind, or perhaps the training gym to blow off the adrenaline still flowing through her veins from the mission. However, those plans were derailed when Dameron waved her over to his table. Sighing heavily, she nodded at her commander and moved toward the table.

“Y/N! Sit with us!” Poe greeted, and Y/N struggled to find a reason to not join them. Poe watched her with expectant eyes and she finally nodded, placing her tray down next to him and coming face-to-face with the man from earlier and a young woman she didn’t recognize either.

“Finn, Rey, this is Y/N Y/L/N, one of best starfighter pilots in the fleet!”

“Hi, I’m Rey.” The young woman - Rey - across from her greeted, extending her hand. Y/N gave the best smile she could manage and waved briefly before turning her focus to her dinner. Rey’s smile was blinding, and Y/N found herself wanting to get away from the table as quickly as possible. As soon as she was done eating she muttered a quick goodbye before escaping the mess hall for her quarters.

As the next few days went on, Y/N found that Rey was thrown into her path at every opportunity, whether Rey was working with Poe on ship maintenance, or if she caught Rey sparring with Skywalker in the training room while Y/N was working out. After one such sparring session, Y/N saw Rey walking up to her as Y/N was putting away the weights she had been using.

“Hi, Y/N!”

“Rey.” Y/N replied distractedly.

“Poe mentioned that you’re skilled with a quarterstaff. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind sparring with me? I don’t want to get too used to just fighting with Master Skywalker.”

“I can’t right now.” Y/N replied, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. “Sorry.”

“Oh, sure. I’m sure you’re busy being a big, bad Resistance pilot and whatnot.” Rey replied, seemingly undeterred as she fell into step with Y/N as they walked out of the gym.

“Poe mentioned that you were having some trouble with the motivator on your X-Wing?” Rey asked, and Y/N looked over to the other woman with a raised eyebrow.

“Um…yes, actually.” Y/N replied, unsure why Poe would tell Rey that there was something wrong with her ship.

“I can help with that. I’m pretty handy with hyperdrives. If you want.”

And so, the next day, Y/N found herself digging through the engine of her X-Wing with Rey, tweaking anything and everything that Rey could find. By the end of the day, even Y/N had to admit that her ship was probably in better shape than it had been in years. When Rey declared them to be finished, her smile could have lit up half of the base. Even Y/N found herself fighting a smile as she started the ship up, feeling it come alive with activity, her droid whistling with happiness as she ran through the diagnostics.

In the weeks that followed, Y/N founder herself working with Rey more and more, even sparring with her under the watchful eye of Luke Skywalker. His nod of approval when she had bested Rey had almost given her as much satisfaction as Rey’s excitable happiness despite her loss. When Rey wasn’t with Finn, Poe, Luke, or General Organa, she could increasingly be found with Y/N, which had earned Y/N more than a few jokes from her squadron mates, particularly Jessika Pava.

“Finally got yourself a girl, Y/L/N?” Pava had asked one day after Rey had dropped off a lunch for her while she had been busy working on the fleet’s ships.

“Kriff off, Pava.” Y/N had replied, and ducked back underneath the ship she had been working on to avoid Pava or Snap seeing the blush she could feel creeping along her cheeks.

A few days later, General Organa had given them orders for a new mission against the First Order, and Y/N was preparing her ship for battle when she heard Rey run up to the ship.

“I heard about the mission.” Rey said, staring up at Y/N with wide eyes. Y/N looked down from her perch on the ladder and nodded.

“Yeah, we’re leaving in the morning.” Y/N replied, turning back to working on her ship.

“Please be careful.” Rey said, and Y/N couldn’t miss the emotion in her voice. Sighing, Y/N slid down the ladder and came face to face with Rey, who looked to be on the verge of tears.

“What’s wrong, Rey? This is what we do. What _I_ do.”

“I know, it’s just…everyone always leaves.” Rey finally replied after a few moments, eyes moving to the floor.

Before Y/N could stop herself, she grasped Rey’s hand with her own, pulling the other woman’s attention to her.

“Hey, Rey. I’m coming back.” Y/N said.

“Do you promise?” Rey asked, and Y/N hesitated. She had seen too many of her fellow pilots promise their loved ones that they were coming back, only to see the devastation on their faces when the pilot hadn’t kept that promise.

“I promise to try.” Y/N replied, and Rey nodded. She wiped away a stray tear before throwing herself at Y/N, wrapping her in a tight hug. Y/N froze, unsure what to do. Jessika caught her eye from across the bay, and it was only then that she noticed that her entire squadron - Poe Dameron included - were watching the scene.

“Hug her back!” Jessika mouthed, miming the action by opening her arms. Y/N wrapped her arms around Rey, who seemed to melt into the hug once Y/N responded. Still feeling her squadron’s eyes on them, Y/N tucked her face into Rey’s neck to block them out. She wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but once Rey pulled away she was back to her bright self.

“Good luck, Y/N.” Rey said, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on her cheek before running off. Y/N stood in place, watching the woman leave the bay completely before shaking her head and moving back to her ship.

Thoughts of Rey and whatever was going with the young woman filled her thoughts as she and her squadron left D’Qar, the only respite coming during the battle that ensued when they arrived  in the Postara system. Y/N had a close call when a First Order TIE fighter clipped one of her s-foils, but she had been rescued by Poe destroying the fighter. In that moment, all she could think of was of her promise to Rey. By the time they were heading home, Y/N was itching with anticipation. She wasn’t sure what, exactly, she was anticipating, but all she knew was that she couldn’t wait to get back to D’Qar.

As she set her ship into its designated spot on the landing strip, she could already spot Rey at the front of the group waiting to welcome them home. She was standing between General Organa and Luke Skywalker, and Y/N felt something she had locked away a long time ago at the sight of the woman. Shedding her helmet, she joined the other pilots heading toward the waiting crowd, her eyes on Rey. Y/N felt a smile break out on her face as they locked eyes, and didn’t even realize that she had broken out into a jog until she was feet from Rey, ignoring Skywalker and General Organa’s knowing looks as she pulled Rey into her arms. Rey’s smile was as bright as she had ever seen, and Y/N couldn’t help but close the remaining distance between them, wanting to bask in Rey’s light and happiness as much as possible for as long as possible.


	8. Drive (Cassian Andor x Jyn Erso)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Prompt: #1 for the “100 ways” prompt list for Rebelcaptain? :D

_Pull over, let me drive for a while._

As Jyn roused herself from her sleep, she immediately noticed the stars streaking by through the porthole. They had been at lightspeed for hours in an attempt to outrun the Star Destroyer that had been chasing them since the Gishan system. Looking across her bunk, she found Chirrut and Baze asleep on their own bed across from hers and Cassian’s, peaceful in a way that she rarely saw the warriors. As she made her way out of the sleeping quarters of their ship, she passed Bodhi as he worked his way through the engine room underneath her. She crouched down near one of the entrances, smiling at the pilot as he looked up at her.

  
“Hey Jyn.” Bodhi greeted, pushing his hair out of his face as he resumed his work on the engines.

“How are we looking, Bodhi?”

“Being at lightspeed for so long is putting a lot of wear on her, but she’ll hold together.”

“Good.” Jyn replied. “Try to get some rest, okay?”

“Right, right.” Bodhi nodded, immediately going back to work. Jyn rolled her eyes but a fond smile crossed her face. She left Bodhi behind and continued up to the cockpit of the ship. Cassian was still where she had left him hours earlier, eyes on the displays as he monitored both their trajectory and kept an eye out for the Star Destroyer. 

“Hey.” Jyn said as she slipped into the co-pilot’s seat. Cassian met her eyes, the strain of their day evident on his face. 

“I think we lost the Destroyer.” Cassian replied. “I still want to wait until we’re in the Toleta system before we drop out of hyperspace, though.”

“Good.” Jyn replied. She reached across the cockpit to Cassian, carding her fingers lightly through his hair. His immediate response, leaning into her touch with a tired sigh, spoke to his exchaustion. “Go and get some rest.” She added, and Cassian shook his head.

“I’m fine.” He said, and Jyn tugged on his hair to get his attention.

“You’re _not_.” Jyn insisted. “You were in a firefight on Gishan VI, and you’ve been flying this ship for hours. You need to sleep, Andor.”

“So do you.” Cassian argued.

“And I _did_ sleep, when you practically ordered me to, remember? So did Baze and Chirrut.”

“It’s only a few more hours until we reach Toleta, then once we’re sure they’re not tailing us we can return to Hoth.”

“Yes, and until then you’re going to get some sleep.” Jyn replied, standing up and dropping a kiss on Cassian’s forehead before pulling him up from the chair. Cassian fought her for a moment before allowing himself to be dragged up. Jyn smiled softly at Cassian, cupping his face and patting it gently. 

“Get some sleep. Let me drive for a while.”


	9. The Light (Bail Organa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My submission for day one of spacelatinxs week! Bail Organa-centric with a bit of Bail/Breha.

He feels the growing unease from the moment that he sets foot on Alderaan. The feeling that something... _ something _ was coming. Bail Organa wasn’t Force-sensitive by any means, but he had spent enough years allied with the Jedi to know to listen to what his gut was telling him - that it was the Force trying to speak to him. As he left the palace spaceport and moved into the palace proper, the feeling only grew. 

 

_ It’s Leia, I’m worried about my daughter, _ he told himself. They had spoken briefly as he had traveled to Alderaan and she had left for Tatooine. Had he done the right thing by sending his only daughter - the biological child of the strongest Jedi he had ever known, at the same time the most evil person he had ever known - to Kenobi? She was their only hope to destroy Vader and Palpatine, his Leia and her brother. Had Kenobi looked over Luke as he had promised? Together, he hoped that they would be enough to bring peace to the galaxy that he had fought his entire life for. 

 

He removed his cloak as he entered the main audience hall of the palace, handing his cloak to a waiting footman as he moved into the empty room. Waiting at the end was Breha, staring out a window lost in thought. He took the moment to study his wife, still all beauty and wisdom as she aged gracefully. He was still as struck by her as he had been as a young upstart politician, she a determined, headstrong crown princess. 

 

“Breha.” Bail greeted, pulling Breha from her thoughts.

 

“Hello, my love.” Breha replied, her steps echoing across the empty hall as she moved to embrace him. Bail pulled her into his arms, dropping a kiss on her forehead before pulling away to look in her eyes. 

 

“I have news.”

 

“Why do I have the feeling I’m not going to like what you have to say?”

 

“Because you will not. There will be no peace, Breha. War is our only option now.”

 

“Is that way our daughter left in such a hurry?”

 

“Yes.” Bail replied with a sigh, looking around the room to make sure they were alone before continuing. “I have sent her to find Kenobi.”

 

“Bail, are you sure?” Breha gasped, worry immediately marring her features. “We don’t even know if he’s still alive.”

 

“Oh, believe me, my love. He is alive. And it was time. She is so strong, our daughter. Stronger than both of us, stronger even than the woman who gave birth to her. She can do this.”

 

The following day, the unease that Bail felt only grew, the tension in Breha’s court growing by the minute after her announcement of her intention to officially join the Alliance. Bail watched as his wife deftly handled all comers, rebuffing their arguments with a cool grace that only came with years of rule. Still, he kept checking his communicator every few minutes, hopeful for even a vague message from their daughter. By dinner, nothing had arrived and Bail’s nerves were completely on edge. 

 

As Bail and Breha set down to dinner in their private apartments, a security officer burst through the doors, his wife standing up immediately to receive the man.

 

“What is going on?” she asked, and the man shook his head, disbelief on his face.

 

“A large space station came out of hyperspace a few minutes ago, Your Highness.”

 

“Have they sent any communications?”

 

“None, ma’am. It’s like nothing we’ve ever seen before.”

 

“Have them send a visual up here.” Bail ordered, and the man nodded, moving to the viewscreen installed on the far wall. Bail immediately recognized it from the vague description Jyn Erso had given.

 

“The weapon from Jedha.” Bail whispered, and he felt Breha’s eyes move to him.

 

“The Death Star?” Breha asked, and Bail nodded. “Get as many people off of the planet as possible. Declare a planetwide emergency evacuation.” Breha ordered the officer, who nodded and ran out of the room. 

 

Almost immediately, the ground shook beneath them, knocking Breha into Bail’s arms. Bail’s gaze turned to the balcony of their apartment, a bright light filling the sky. 

 

“It’s too late.” Bail said, and he heard a quiet sob escape Breha. They both moved to the balcony, Bail’s arm wrapped around Breha’s waist. “I am so sorry, my love.”

 

“At least Leia isn’t here.” Breha replied, holding on to him tighter. “We will die with our people, but our future will live on with her.”

 

“She’s our best hope.” Bail said, turning Breha’s face into his neck, as a vision of Padme filled his mind, his oldest and greatest friend who had died for love and given him the greatest gift. His beautiful Leia, who had all of the best qualities of both of her sets of parents - Breha’s wisdom, Padme’s nobility, Anakin’s strong will, and his own sense of justice. 

 

As the light grew closer, he pulled Breha closer. It was close now, Bail could feel the heat in the air growing as his planet’s destruction began. 

 

“I love you, Bail.” Breha said, her voice shaky in a way he had rarely heard in his life. 

 

“And I love you.” Bail replied, kissing the top of her head. “You have been one of the great joys of my life, Breha.”

 

“I’m ready.” Breha stated, her body relaxing. 

 

“We will be one with the Force soon.” Bail said, and he felt Breha nod into his chest. He turned away from the light of the weapon as it began to burn his eyes, resting his head on top of his wife’s. 

 

“May the Force be with you, Leia.” Bail whispered, as the light overtook he, his wife, and their planet. 


	10. Legacy (Bail Organa and Leia Organa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Bail and Leia centered around the times Leia showed herself to be Force-sensitive. Because you can pry Jedi Leia from my cold dead hands.

The first time it happens, Leia is six years old. Bail is walking the gardens of the palace with his wife and daughter when Leia darts ahead of them, disappearing around the corner toward the small spring that ran through the greenery. By the time he and Breha join her, Leia is mesmerized by the small, shiny rock floating above her. Her hand is reaching out to it, waving to move the rock through the air.

“Mama, Papa look!” Leia exclaimed, all pride and exuberance as Bail and Breha looked on with a mix of surprise and worry. Bail had told his wife of Leia’s secret parentage, and they had known that the chances of their daughter being Force-sensitive were great. But now, to be faced with it so clearly had Bail terrified for his small, precious daughter.

“That’s wonderful, my dear.” Breha said, moving to kneel down next to her daughter. She grasped Leia’s hand gently, drawing her attention away from the rock. It clattered to the ground immediately, Leia’s attention now focused on her mother.

“I can do magic!” Leia said, smiling at her mother.

“This is not magic, Leia.” Breha replied, looking to Bail for his assistance. Bail joined his family, placing a hand on the top of Leia’s head.

“Do you remember what your Mama told you about the Force, Leia?” Bail asked, and Leia nodded eagerly.

“The Force created everything.”

“Yes, it did.” Bail replied. “The Force can also be used for many things, and a long time ago, there were people who could use the Force like you do. They were called the Jedi. They did many great, wonderful things with the Force to protect the galaxy.”

“What happened to them?” Leia asked, pushing herself into Bail’s lap. He pulled his daughter close, running his hand through her hair as he looked to Breha.

“A very bad man, he used the Force for evil. He…sent the Jedi away.”

“Am I a Jedi? Am I going to be sent away?” Leia asked, a fear in her voice that Bail would never wish to hear from his young daughter.

“No, never.” Bail insisted. “Your mother and I would never let that happen. But, we have to keep what you can do a secret. Do you understand?” Leia nodded solemnly before burying herself deeper against Bail.

When Leia is thirteen, she is accompanying her father on a visit to the planet Ablara when it happens again. Ablara is a planet rich in natural resources, and Bail has been told in no uncertain terms by the Senate that he is to secure the mining rights by any means necessary. Leia is preparing for her first campaign to represent the Alderaanian capital in the planetary senate, having made her intentions clear on her thirteenth birthday to follow in her father’s footsteps. In turn, Bail had agreed to bring her along with him on the diplomatic mission, hoping to take the opportunity to expose Leia to the dangers of the Empire.

“The working conditions are barbaric.” Leia muttered next to him, and Bail nodded grimly. They were touring a mining facility on the outskirts of the capital city. The people were clearly overworked, the machinery old and dangerous. The Ablarans had clearly made an attempt to clean up the facility, but they could do very little to hide the exhausted faces of their workers.

“It is not for us to judge, my daughter.” Bail replied. “Hopefully, if we can acquire the mining rights, we can help work to secure better working standards on the planet.”

“Something must be done.” Leia snapped, and Bail felt a swell of pride. From a young age, Bail had done little to hide the horrors of the Empire from his daughter. The older she grew, the more radical she became. It made Breha wary, but Bail knew in a few years’ time Leia would be a formidable ally of the Alliance.

A moment later, the alarm klaxons began to ring. The party escorting them looked around in shock.

“Stay here, Senator. Your Highness.” the leader said, guiding his party toward the control room. Bail watched as Leia tried to ascertain the source of the alarm. Bail’s eyes scanned the ceiling, spotting the leaking pipe.

“Leia, get down!” Bail exclaimed, launching himself at his daughter and shielding her as the pipe exploded. The hot air burned his back, but he kept himself in place across his daughter. Once the steam dissipated, Leia wiggled out from under Bail, her carefully braided hair a disheveled mess.

“Papa, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Are you okay?” Leia nodded, her eyes scanning the panicked floor of the factory. Her eyes settled on a large piece of machinery, swaying precariously from the single cable still holding it up. Beneath it, a young woman was trapped beneath a broken beam.

“Leia…” Bail warned, but his daughter was already gone and across the floor. Bail watched as she tried to lift the beam, to no effect. The hanging machine groaned, and Bail watched in horror as it snapped. In the blink of an eye, Leia lifted the beam off of the worker with a wave of her hand, grabbing the woman and rolling with her until they were out from under the machine. Bail ran to join them, the woman crying her thanks into Leia’s shoulder.

“Leia…” Bail warned again, and Leia shook her head.

“The beam came loose at the last minute, what luck.”

“Yes, what luck.” Bail replied, and - not for the first time - Bail prayed to the Force for his daughter’s future.

The last time it happens, Leia is nineteen and Bail is sending her off to find Obi-Wan Kenobi. From that day in the gardens thirteen years ago, Bail had feared that this day would come. That he would have to send his only daughter off to the strongest warrior her knew, to become the Jedi that she was meant to be, to be the only hope of the galaxy. He had instructed his daughter to bring General Kenobi back to Alderaan, but Bail knew that Obi-Wan would understand that his daughter was the true message.

_It’s time._

_Train her._

_Protect her._

_Save us all._

Bail watched as his beautiful daughter approached him, clad in all white as she had been prone to do since coming across an old holovid of Padme Amidala he kept in his private library. She had been resplendent in white, and Leia had devoured every bit of information on the Naboo queen and senator that she could find. Bail had found the truth on the tip of his tongue, but Leia was still so young - too young to know the truth of her origins.

“Papa.” Leia greeted, smiling brightly at Bail despite the gravity of the situation.

“My dear.” Bail replied, dropping a kiss on the top of her head as she hugged him. When she pulled away, her expression was serious, and it was clear that she was concentrating on something.

“What is it, Leia?” Bail asked, and Leia looked away, her gaze unfocused.

“I just…feel something. Something terrible. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Focus on the here and now, my daughter. What you’re doing is dangerous.”

“I won’t let you down, Papa.” Leia replied, her gaze sharpening and her eyes clearing.

“I know you won’t.”

“May the Force be with you, Papa.”

“And you, my dear.”

Bail watched as Leia moved up the ramp of her ship, her guard close behind. He prayed that he was doing the right thing, especially when she turned back to him to wave goodbye. Suddenly, he saw her as the determined teenager on Ablara, as the precocious child in the palace gardens, as the innocent baby Obi-Wan had put in his arms. He waved back, a proud smile on his face as she went off to face her destiny. His daughter. His Leia.


	11. Frightened (Poe x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Request: Hey, can you do a Poe Dameron one where the reader is captured by the First Order and they brainwash her - not to join them, but to make her afraid of Poe (whomst she’s married to)?

Standing in the medical bay of their newly-established base on Perala, Poe stared in disbelief through the window as Dr. Kalonia tended to the woman lying on the bed.  
  
"Poe..." Leia began, placing her hand on his arm.  
  
"I...I thought she was dead."  
  
"We all did, Poe. She was Missing In Action for over a year."  
  
"But I gave up on her." Poe replied, dropping his gaze to the floor as he fought back tears.  
  
"You did _not_ give up on her." Leia insisted, drawing Poe's heartbroken gaze to her. "There was no reason to suspect that she survived the attack on Ma'leo. Then, Jakku happened, Starkiller, D'Qar, Crait, there was no time to consider any other outcome."  
  
"Still, I shouldn't have given up. She was...is my wife, General."  
  
"Then, don't you think you should be in there, reuniting with your wife?"  
  
Poe gazed back to where his wife lay, feeling more nervous than the first time he had seen her, five years prior. She had been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and she looked just as beautiful now, despite the scrapes and bruises marring her skin. He nodded at the general and moved into the room. Dr. Kalonia looked up and smiled as he entered.  
  
"Colonel Dameron." Dr. Kalonia greeted. "Captain Dameron should be awake any minute."  
  
"Is she...?" Poe asked, his eyes glued on his wife.  
  
"She's a little battered, but she'll make a full recovery."  
  
Poe was about to reply, but a groaning from the bed drew his attention. He stood frozen as his wife drifted to consciousness, her brow furrowed for a moment before her eyes opened blearily.  
  
"Y/N?" Poe whispered, drifting toward the bed to take his wife's hand. "Y/N, can you hear me?"  
  
Poe watched as Y/N's gaze turned to him, a light smile on her face before it faded. Suddenly, her eyes filled with panic and she pulled her hand away from him.  
  
"Y/N?" Poe asked again, and Y/N shook her head.  
  
"Please, please don't hurt me!" She screamed.  
  
"Hurt you? Y/N what's..."  
  
"Please, please, please!" Y/N begged, turning toward Dr. Kalonia. "Please, not him!"  
  
"Captain Dameron..." Dr. Kalonia began, but was interrupted by Y/N's sobs.  
  
"Please, I need your help. He's going...he'll kill me."  
  
"No one is going to kill you, Captain Dameron. You're safe, you're with the Resistance." Dr. Kalonia soothed, but Y/N shook her head.  
  
"Y/N, don't you recognize me?" Poe asked, drawing Y/N's attention to her, her eyes bright with a fear that he'd never seen when she looked at him.  
  
"Please, General, you have to help me." Y/N pleaded, and Poe looked to see Leia entering the room.  
  
"Of course." Leia replied calmly. "Colonel, if we could have a moment alone." She said to Poe, who reluctantly nodded and stood to leave. He glanced at Y/N one more time, who was huddling near where Dr. Kalonia stood by her bed.  
  
\---  
  
"Brainwashed? What do you mean, brainwashed?" Poe asked later that evening, surrounded by Rey and Finn in Leia's private office.  
  
"We know that the First Order has advanced capabilities when it comes to brainwashing technology. It seems that, while Y/N was a prisoner of the First Order, they used that technology on her."  
  
"What, to make her afraid of the Resistance?" Finn asked.  
  
"No." Leia replied, staring at Poe with regret. "it seems that, according to what she told myself and Dr. Kalonia that..."  
  
"She's afraid of me." Poe finished, and Leia nodded.  
  
"Oh, Poe..." Rey said, taking her friend's hand in his. He had spoken of his wife to his two friends in brief, personal moments since they met. He squeezed her hand in response before looking back to Leia.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Poe asked.  
  
"We give her time. Dr. Kalonia believes that, with time and therapy, we will be able to convince Y/N that what she believes about you is a lie. That you're not the threat that she believes you to be."  
  
Weeks passed, and Poe ached with the knowledge that his wife was on the base, but he couldn't see her. It seemed as if everyone he knew was working to keep Y/N separated from him. Rey had let it slip that his wife was now sharing her quarters, and that Dr. Kalonia had allowed her to resume light duties due being so short-staffed. Still, no matter where Poe went, he failed to even catch a glimpse of her. It felt as if he had lost her all over again, and his hatred for the First Order grew as time passed.  
  
His patrol duty done for the night, Poe was exhausted as he entered his quarters. He froze as he caught sight of someone sitting on his bed, cradling a holo.  
  
"Y/N?" He whispered, and he didn't miss how Y/N tensed at his voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"It's your quarters, I'm the intruder." Y/N replied, continuing to stare at the holo. "This is our wedding day." She said, gesturing to the holo. "You kept it."  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"But you thought that I was dead."  
  
"You're still my wife."  
  
"Am I?" Y/N asked, emotion cracking in her voice. "I don't feel like I am. I look at you, I think of you, and all I feel is..."  
  
"Fear?" Poe asked, and Y/N shook her head.  
  
"No. I mean, yes, there is fear. But I feel...confusion. I remember this day, I remember us getting married. I think I even remember loving you, but...but there's this feeling that I can't get past."  
  
Poe slowly walked toward the bed and lowered himself down next to her, but far enough away to give her space.  
  
"I know, objectively, that the First Order manipulated me. They did something to my mind that...changed me. And I want to get past that, I do, but I don't know if I can."  
  
"I will help you any way I can, Y/N. Even...even if it means leaving you alone forever."  
  
"i don't think I want that." Y/N replied after a moment, setting down the holo. "I think...I need you to help fix me."  
  
"Then we'll do it together." Poe replied, turning his hand over between them on the bed. Y/N stared at his hand, visibly torn. Poe prepared to pull it away when she slipped her fingers through his.  
  
"Together." Y/N said, breathing shakily as she nodded her head.


	12. Family (Rey x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Request: Can I request a Rey x fem!reader where they adopt a baby from Unkar (who got the baby through a trade and he wanted to raise him to scavenge) but he realizes he can’t raise a newborn human baby so he looks for someone to take him & he’s willing to pay portions to anyone who will, so when Rey & reader go to trade parts for portions, Unkar asks them if they would be willing to take the baby. F!reader says “duh, no!” but Rey obviously says yes because he’s only a baby, so they end up adopting him? 
> 
> Note: I put a bit of Rey Kenobi in this at the end. I hope you like it!

Y/N grunted as she caught the edge of the net as Rey unhooked the last end from the speeder, the weight of their haul pulling her toward the ground. Rey jumped off the speeder, grabbing the other end and taking part of the load.

 

“We should get some good portions for all this.” Rey said as she began to drag the net along the hot Jakku sand.

 

“Unkar better give us at least twenty portions for that motivator.” Y/N replied, dragging her own end to match Rey’s pace. “He’s been asking for one for months.”

 

Their trip from the outskirts of the settlement to Unkar Plott’s base of operations was quick, most of the settlement’s residents having learned to not start trouble with Rey and the partner she was fiercely protective of. They waited in line to barter with Unkar, the Olarean in front of them grumbling unhappily as he took his one-half portion and stalking away.

 

“What do you have for me today, girls?” Unkar asked, and Y/N helped Rey heave the pieces they had deemed worthy of trade onto the counter. He mumbled quietly as he picked through them, shaking his head in disapproval as he tossed pieces to the side.

 

“Where did you find this motivator?”

 

“We found it, that’s what matters.” Y/N replied, and Unkar glared at her. He had never liked her in comparison to Rey - probably because she was less likely to accept it when he lowballed them.

 

“Careful, girl.” Unkar snapped. “I’ll give you...nine portions.”

 

“Fifteen.” Y/N replied.

 

“Eleven.”

 

“Sixteen.”

 

Unkar studied them for a moment before sighing.

 

“I tell you what. I’ll give you forty portions, if you take something off of my hands.”

 

“What is it?” Rey asked, her eyes alight at the thought of forty portions. They watched as Unkar disappeared into his shack, returning a moment later with a brown bundle in his arms.

 

“I got him off of a trader passing through on the way to Torkai, thought I’d raise him to scavenge. Realized I don’t know anything about raising babies. Figure you two could raise him to scavenge for me easily enough.”

 

Y/N peered over the edge of the blanket, finding the face of a human baby.

 

“You bought a _baby_?! Unkar, that’s low even for you.”

 

“Hey, I saved him! Who knows who he would’ve sold him to. Same as I did for you.” He said, looking pointedly at Rey, who had stayed quiet through the exchange.

 

“We’ll take him.” Rey said, and Y/N turned back to face her girlfriend with wide eyes.

 

“No, we won’t.” Y/N argued, shaking her head.

 

“ _Yes_ , we will.” Rey turned her hard eyes on Y/N, determination clear on her face.

 

“Rey, we can barely feed ourselves. How are we going to feed a baby?”

 

“We’ll make do, Y/N. We always do.” Rey replied, reaching across the counter to take the child from Unkar. “He needs us.”

 

“Rey…” Y/N started, but just sighed and turned back to Unkar.

 

“Fifty portions.”

 

Later that night, Y/N finished cleaning up from dinner as she watched Rey step outside, the baby in her arms. Rey always watched the sunset from the bit of shade created by the AT-AT they called home, and it seemed the baby would be joining her ritual.

 

Once the few dishes they had were put away, Y/N joined Rey outside, smiling as she found her girlfriend playing with the baby, bouncing him up and down as they both giggled. Y/N settled down next to Rey, watching the baby as he reached out. Rey leaned the baby toward Y/N, allowing him to press his hand against her face. Y/N turned and kissed his hand, the baby cooing in delight.

 

“He needs a name.” Y/N said, and Rey nodded. “What do you think?”

 

“Something tells me…” Rey drifted off, a faraway look in her eyes. She did that often, and Y/N had learned to simply let her experience whatever she was experiencing, and wait for her to come out of it.

 

“Obi.” Rey continued after a long moment, turning back to face the baby. “His name is Obi.”

 

“Obi it is.” Y/N agreed, slipping an arm around Rey’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

 

“He’s ours.” Rey said, wonder in her eyes as she stared at Obi. “He’s our son.”

 

“Our family.” Y/N replied, dropping a kiss on Rey’s shoulder. She still wasn’t sure how they were going to survive with an extra mouth to feed, but she couldn’t deny that she was already growing attached to him, especially in light of how in love with him Rey clearly already was. She knew, instinctively, that their lives had been changed forever.

 

And she couldn’t be more excited.


	13. A Cup of Coffee (Bail Organa x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bail Organa Modern Coffee Shop AU that literally no one asked for! I just hadn’t written for Bail in a while and I love him.

Y/N had been working at the coffee shop near the Senate building for a few months when she met him.

She had seen her fair share of politicians in her time in Coruscant, the planet’s bustling capital city, but few had stood out. Senator Amidala had been a regular from her first day, the beautiful young politician always arm-in-arm with her soldier boyfriend. Other than her, it was a blur of faces as it was one of the busiest coffee shops in the city.

It was late afternoon, the morning and lunch rushes past, when the door chimed to announce a visitor. Y/N looked up from where she had been doing inventory to find a tall, older man studying the menu above the counter.

“Can I help you?” Y/N asked, and the man pulled his gaze from the menu to her.

“What would you recommend?” The man asked, and Y/N gave him a small shrug.

“The caramel macchiato is my favorite, personally.”

“One caramel macchiato, then.” He replied genially, and Y/N took his card before preparing his drink.

“Here you go.” Y/N said once she was done, handing the drink to him. She watched as he took a cautious sip before smiling.

“Fantastic.” The man replied, tipping the cup in her direction. “Have a good day.”

After that first day, the man began coming in every few days, always ordering whatever she recommended. By the third week, he seemed to always seek her out instead of one of her co-workers. Y/N’s suspicions were confirmed when she watched him let several people go in front of him while she dealt with a particularly difficult customer. Normally, she’d find such behavior a little creepy, however he seemed genuinely nice. When the customer finally stepped away to wait for their order, she gave the man a smile that he returned.

“Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon.” She replied, raising an eyebrow as you watched him. “Anything in particular today?”

“You know, I think I’ll have the caramel macchiato again.”

“You’ve got it.” Y/N responded, entering the order into the computer.

I’m Bail, by the way.” He said suddenly, and Y/N looked up to see what looked like nerves in his eyes. “We’ve seen each other so often, and I realized that I had yet to properly introduce myself.”

“I’m Y/N.” Y/N replied. “It’s nice to meet you, Bail.” She took the money he handed her and went to grab  a to-go cup when he stopped her.

“Actually, I think I’ll have my drink here today.”

He came by again three days later, toward the end of her shift, and once again took his drink in one of their ceramic mugs, settling down into one of the smaller tables in a far corner. Y/N watched him as she wrapped up her day, counting down her drawer and handing her apron off before grabbing two of her favorite pastries and heading for his table.

“Do you mind if I join you?” She asked, pulling Bail from the book he had been reading.

“Not at all.” Bail replied, moving his drink aside so she could set her plates down, pushing one toward him.

“What are you reading?” Y/N asked, gesturing to the rather large tome in his hands.

“Nothing too exciting, I’m afraid. A History of the Yombar Trials. Work reading.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a visiting professor at Coruscant University, teaching political history.”

“Funny, I had you pegged for a senator.”

Bail laughed at that, and Y/N found herself entranced by the sound. He was older than her, for sure, but extremely handsome and she found his laugh made him all the more attractive.

“I thought about it, at one point, but I don’t think it’s for me. Too much compromise, too much subterfuge.”

“I can understand that.”

“What about you?”

“What? You don’t think coffee is my life’s calling?”

“If it was, I would understand. Your choices haven’t let me down yet.”

“I’m a graduate student, I need coffee to live. Might as well make it palatable.”

“What are you studying?”

“Republic History, actually.”

“Ah, so you’re the politician.” Bail joked, and Y/N shook her head.

“Not at all. I’m going to be the one judging the politicians for the history books.”

“A smart move.” Bail replied, tearing off a piece of the pastry she had brought him, studying her with a fond smile.

By the time they looked up again from their table, the skies were darkening and her co-workers were closing up for the day. Y/N felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as she realized that she had co-opted his entire afternoon.

“I can’t believe it’s so late.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” Bail replied, standing up from the table. Y/N followed suit, allowing him to help her into her coat. She waved goodbye to her co-workers as they left, one of them - her best friend, Obi-Wan - shooting her a thumbs up in return. Y/N rolled her eyes as she hoped that Bail didn’t see her friend’s antics. Once they were out in the cool night air, Y/N suddenly found herself at a loss as to what she was expected to do next. She had enjoyed Bail’s company and wanted to spend more time with him, but what if she had only been a passing amusement for him? The talkative barista who made his coffee who could talk about history, but was of little use beyond that.

“Do you live nearby?” Bail asked, and Y/N nodded.

“A few blocks that way.” Y/N replied, pointing in the direction of the small apartment she shared with Obi-Wan.

“Would it be alright if I walked with you? I’m heading in the same direction, and it’s getting dark.”

“Sure.” Y/N nodded, and was surprised when Bail offered her his arm. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, their pace slow and leisurely as they walked. Y/N was surprised at how comfortable she felt with Bail, despite not really knowing him. There was something about him that said ‘safe’ and ‘good’ to Y/N, which was rare in her experience.

“Why do you always ask for my suggestions when you order a drink?” Y/N asked, and Bail chuckled.

“Because you haven’t steered me wrong yet.” Bail replied. “Also, it was an excuse to talk to you.”

“You wanted to talk to me?”

“I would have thought that was obvious the first time I waited an extra five minutes in line so that I could go to your register.”

“That’s…that’s cute.” Y/N said, gripping Bail’s arm tighter.

“I was afraid that you would think that I was some old man stalking you.”

“Are you an old man stalking me?” Y/N joked. “And, here I was hoping this handsome man was interested in me like I was in him. Turns out, he’s crazy.”

“You’re interested?” Bail asked with a raised eyebrow, and Y/N nodded.

“I wouldn’t have let you know where I live if I wasn’t, Bail.” Y/N replied, gesturing up to her apartment building they were now standing in front of.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“I would like that very much.” Y/N said, a wide smile on her face as her hand slipped down Bail’s arm to take his hand. She watched as Bail seemed to let out a breath he had been holding, nodding his head as he looked down at their joined hands.

“Until tomorrow then, Y/N.” He replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek before pulling away.

“Goodnight, Bail.” Y/N said, turning toward the steps in front of her building. She could hear Bail walking away as she got closer to her building, and she had her keys in her hand when she made a spur of the moment decision. Turning away from the door, she hurried down the steps and back toward the man she had just met.

“Bail!” She called, and the man turned to face her with a quizzical look on his face.

“Y/N?”

“I just…er…” Y/N started, but decided that actions were better than words in this case and reached up to cup Bail’s face, bringing his lips down to meet hers. It was a chaste, quick kiss but Y/N felt butterflies erupt in her stomach at the contact. She pulled away just as quickly, and smiled at Bail before stepping out of his arms.

“What was that for?” Bail asked, and Y/N shrugged.

“I had a good night, I wanted a good night kiss.” Y/N replied, winking at Bail before turning back toward her building. “See you tomorrow!”


End file.
